


Harrowed Minds and Hopeful Hearts

by DarlingLo



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: AU, Dorks in Love, First Meeting, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Seizures, strangers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingLo/pseuds/DarlingLo
Summary: Rhett’s an EMT who just moved into his new building. Link is the adorable klutz who lives three floors down. It’s all very cute.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 21
Kudos: 91





	Harrowed Minds and Hopeful Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [out_of_nowhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_of_nowhere/gifts).



> This is my love letter to my wonderful beta out_of_nowhere. Their prompt, their ideas, plus things i know they love sprinkled in like candy. Thanks for helping me with my first fluffy nonsense piece, i appreciate you.

If there was one lesson Rhett had learned throughout his life, it was to never take your work home with you.

Especially in his stressful line of work. Not that he didn’t love his job, he did. Working as an EMT was by far the most rewarding thing he had ever done and he was very much looking forward to finishing med school and becoming a doctor. But even for now, he really did enjoy it. He had even moved from his hometown in Georgia to come all the way to Los Angeles, granted, for other reasons, but still the job was a nice perk.

There is some sick and twisted part of him that whispered that he had only moved over here because people actually got hurt here, that there would actually be something to do. Going through junior med back in college in Georgia really hasn’t been anything exciting. People really didn’t get hurt over there, unless maybe a cow fell on them or something.

But here… here there was something every week; car crashes, bar fights, the odd construction accident, and as much as Rhett hated all of it, it really did feel good knowing that he was helping people. It gave him a feeling of purpose in this world.

He’s only been in LA for about a month, and he had just recently moved into his new apartment. His neighbors were sweet, and his doorman was friendly. He was even getting to know a few of them.

A few that he recognized he got home that night and found them all crowded around the mailboxes by the front door.

None of them looked up as he opened the front doors, all of them seemingly focused on whatever it was they were crowding around.

Never take your work home with you.

Although today, it really didn’t seem like the universe was giving Rhett a choice, because as he stepped through the doors of his building, he found himself face to face with nearly every single one of his neighbors. Well, face to back, as no one was really paying attention to him, they were all crowded around something on the floor.

Normally, Rhett would ignore it-not exactly willing to buy into the whole group community idea his building had going on-and just go home, but, as life would have it, it turns out he was still in work mode and when he finally managed to see what it was they were all crowded around, he couldn’t exactly turn away.

Rhett doesn’t recognize the man on the floor, although granted, he really hadn’t got a chance to meet all his neighbors yet.

Rhett would certainly have remembered this neighbor, with his messy salt and pepper hair and shocking blue eyes. E

yes that were staring straight ahead, unseeing, as his strong jaw twitches spastically.

Dread swells in Rhett’s throat and drops heavily to his chest as he realizes that the man on the floor is in the middle of a very violent seizure. 

He’s having a seizure.

“Back up,” Rhett hears himself snap back into his 'Bossy Work Voice' instantly, shoving past the last few people closest to the man on the floor and dropping to his knees beside him. 

Rhett gets his hands on the man’s solid shoulders and turns his to his left side. Luckily, he was already halfway there, and Rhett feels the tremors start to subside. He leans back, stripping off his leather jacket and balling it up before shoving it over the man’s head, watching the way the silver catches the light.

Rhett can still hear the drone of his neighbors whispering around him, someone’s hysterical phone call to what he can only assume is 911. He wants to tell them there’s no need, that he’s already nearly done, but he doesn’t. He doesn’t want to move from where he is, supporting the man’s weight and feeling his soft flesh beneath his hands.

Eventually, he stops shaking.

He stays still for a beat, breathing soft but labored and Rhett gives him a second to wake up, waiting for a sign of life before trying to engage. 

“Hey, hey,” Rhett says softly, trying to keep his voice low and soothing as the man on the floor blinks back into consciousness. Dazed eyes flit up at him and a plush lower lip eases out from between sharp front teeth. There’s two cruel indents marring the skin and Rhett clenches his hand into a fist to resist the urge to run a thumb over them. “You alright?”

“Ma-ma glasses.” 

Rhett barely years the slurred whisper from him, and he looks around, finding a pair of thick black glasses three feet away. He scoots over, leaning back as far as he can to snag them and carefully tilts the man’s face up to slide them on with two fingers beneath a strong chin.

The man helps Rhett clumsily, his uncoordinated movements pushing up his glasses. His breathing is still labored, his head remaining bowed and his silver hair falling over his face. Rhett gives him a second, letting him catch his breath when he sighs twice and looks up at him.

This man is-well there’s absolutely no way to say this delicately- this man is fucking gorgeous. Rhett’s never seen anyone so beautiful in his life. His eyes are wide and clear, a deep blue that makes Rhett’s breath hitch and a bone structure that goes completely unparalleled. 

The back of his mind is screaming  _ professionalism!- _ but the part of him that hadn’t gotten laid in nearly a year was screaming a little louder that this man is perfect and he’s looking at him like he hung the goddamn sun in the sky.

“Did I-“ the guy whispered, the harsh twang of a southern accent bleeds through the confusion and Rhett’s heart kicks up into eighteenth gear. “Did I have a seizure?”

“Looks like it.” Rhett helps him up with a tentative hand, feeling the burning skin on the back of his flushed neck. He waits until he’s sitting up to let go, letting his hand come to rest on his shoulder as he leans forward to drape himself over his knees. "What's your name?"

_ Seizure patients experience mild amnesia for up to two minutes after a violent seizure, ask them simple things to bring them back down to earth. _

"It's, uh-" the man blinks slowly, mouth dropping open and his lower lip shining red with blood that Rhett wants to wipe away, but keeps his hands to himself. "It's, um, its Link." Link nods once, sure of himself. "My name is Link."

"Link, okay." Rhett offers a gentle smile. "I'm Rhett, can ya tell me what happened?"

"Uh, no, I, uh-"Link breaks off with a huff and a shaky smile. Rhett isn't surprised, seizure patients usually don't remember their episodes. "I just came here to check the mail, and then I wake up to yer pretty face," Link finishes with a smile, half sweet and half sloppy.

Rhett feels his cheeks light up with heat, but ignores it with a chuckle. "Yeah, you're gonna be fine. You live here?"

"Third floor, just moved in," Link tapers off near the end, gaze drifting again and swaying as Rhett catches his shoulder tighter. “My mouth hurts,” Link murmurs, still a little dazed, eyes unfocused somewhere around Rhett’s left ear. A shaky hand comes up and swipes unsteady around his mouth, smearing the blood on his chin and over his wrist. Rhett watches as Link looks down and waits a few beats as the blood completely drains from Link’s face and the arm holding him up buckled under his weight. "I'm bleedin' Rhett-"

"Yes. Just a little, ya bit yer lip." Rhett takes his wrist and hauls it away from Link's line of sight while taking the majority of Link's weight on his other shoulder, surreptitiously cleaning it on his own sweater. "Don' like blood?"

"'S not ma favorite." Link looks better already, the color coming back around his face. Link smiles slowly as his breathing slows and he looks back up at Rhett, that same smoldering smile spreading across his handsome face. "You a doctor or somethin'?" There's a flirty tinge to his question and Rhett has to laugh. The man just had a seizure and he's still sitting on the damn floor trying to put the moves on him.

"'Somethin' like that," Rhett says, his own face splitting with an answering smile. "Think ya can stand up?" 

Rhett gets a hand on Link’s arm and helps him to his feet, letting his hand curl around his hip as he sways in his feet. He wants to slink his fingers beneath the flannel button up Link has on, but forces himself to behave.

Flirty and clearly interested or not, now was not the time.

“Course I can stand.” Link tosses his head playfully before stumbling, latching onto Rhett’s arm before he falls. “Maybe not as well as I thought.” He sheepishly pushes up his glasses with a finger.

Rhett can’t help it, he’s so adorable and ridiculous he can't stop himself from touching the side of Link’s arm as he laughs, letting his hand fall to Link’s wrist and sliding over his fingers as he pulls away. 

“Well that’s why I’m here huh?” There’s no harm in flirting back just a little, right?”

“I mean I’m not complaining.” This comes with a shy smile as Link leans back, eyeing Rhett up and down. “You’re very tall.”

“You need to lie down,” Rhett says, not trying to quell his glee at this gorgeous man outright flirting with him.

Rhett is suddenly hyper aware of his neighbors still standing behind them, and it’s with a slightly embarrassed flush that he turns back to them. 

“I’ve got him folks,” he says with what he hopes is a reassuring smile. “He’s gonna be fine.”

He manages to get Link to the elevator despite the man pouting-can’t ever show my face round here again-and putting up what would be an impressive fight to walk on his own _ -I’m fine!- _ if he wasn’t fatigued beyond belief. 

“So, you live here too? Or do you just make it a habit of walking into random buildings looking for fires to put out.” Link leans against the walls of the elevator, head tilted back and chin tilted up. 

“I moved in like a month ago.” Rhett reaches and tilts Link’s head back down, not wanting him to get light headed again. “And you?”

Link goes easily with Rhett’s touches. “Like three or so months ago? I know I said just, but it still counts if I haven’t unpacked anything, right?” Another smile, this one flashing the hint of a dimple.

“Course.” Rhett still feels giddy and light headed, completely torn between taking Link home to his own place or offering to stay at his.

Yanno, to make sure he's alright.

_ You scumbag _ .

The elevator dings, and Rhett lets Link latch onto his arm as he leads him down the hallways. Neither of them speak, too focused on Link’s steps, Rhett vibrating with nerves and biting his tongue at a million things he wants to say but immediately decides are stupid. 

He’s also trying, and probably failing, to maintain at the very least some parody of professionalism. He already feels grimy enough for flirting back with Link when he hadn’t even managed to stand up yet. 

He figures Link was just disoriented, still recovering from the seizure and who knows, maybe he just flirts with everyone. 

“This is me,” Link says finally, pointing a weak arm up to the door that reads 34 on Rhett’s left. 

“Gonna be good? There’s a chance you’ll have another one.” There’s genuine concern ebbing past the straight up thirst burning through Rhett as he releases Link from his grasp, watching him dig around in his tight jeans for his keys. 

_ It isn't uncommon for seizures to come in clusters. _

“Yeah, I'll take my medicine, go to bed. I’ll live.” Link gets the door open and lingers in the doorway, idling before turning to look back up at him.

"Maybe I'll see ya around?" There's genuine hope sparkling in those earnest blue eyes, and Rhett can'

t help the grin that it drags out.

"Let's hope under better circumstances," he answers, letting himself sway closer, his hand coming up to rest on the door frame a few inches above Link's.

Link huffs out a laugh through his nose, eyes dropping to the floor. “Well if you ever wanna like,” his hand comes up to run the back of his neck, “hang out or something, you know where to find me.”

“Course,” Rhett breathes, hardly believing his own luck that Link wouldn’t mind seeing him again.

Link sends him a grin this time, wide and full and before closing the door, leaving Rhett leaning on his door frame with a burning face and a racing heart, trying and failing to not knock on the door and drag Link back out because...

Well, wouldn't that be thirsty.

* * *

He can’t get Link out of his head.

For the next two days, every waking thought Rhett has is consumed-utterly and entirely-by the memory of Link’s ethereal blue eyes, pitchy voice, and the way his shoulders taper into the tiny waist that Rhett can still feel the curve of in his palm. The way his silver streaked hair caught the ugly florescent lights of the lobby and completely blinded him.

He wants. He burns, he pines, he aches. And it’s all the more fucking wild that he even felt this devoured by another person.

Moving to California, while in great part, was for a bigger slice of the action on the ambulance scene and a bigger paycheck, wasn’t it in its entirety.

And after his last breakup, well, running away and throwing himself into work just seemed like the perfect excuse handed to Rhett on a sparkling silver platter to start his life over. And he’d stuck to it, had managed to float through the last eleven months in Georgia and the previous month here he’d been just fine, not bringing anyone home and not letting himself get distracted by any pretty boy who smiled at him on the street.

But Link.

Link did something to him.

And it was so stupid. It was all so stupid because Link wasn’t some twink who smiled at Rhett once in a grimy nightclub somewhere and then disappeared into the throng of people that was Los Angeles. He knew exactly where Link was, hell he even knew which door to knock on if he ever wanted to lay eyes on that beautiful face again.

_ If. Ha. _

_ Go knock on his door then, ya coward. _

He’d wanted to, like hell had Rhett wanted to. He’d been dancing the same dance for two days. Getting up, straightening his sweater, and marching to his door, chest puffed and full of conviction, only to reach the door and shrink back, slumping back to his couch in a fit of defeat and remaining there for another two hours until his courage peaked again and he did the whole thing six more times.

Now, less than 48 hours after he met sex-on-legs Link from three floors down, Rhett found himself glaring irritably at his half empty, warm beer, scraping his nail down the label and watching it curl up around the edges. 

_ Just go talk to him. Ask him out. _

_ Fine.  _

Rhett stands and chugs the rest of the flat beer, grimacing and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He’s gonna do it, he’s gonna march downstairs, knock on Link’s door, and he’s gonna smile, and be charming goddammit. And he’s gonna ask him out, because he can. And he’s going to.

He stops to fix his hair on the mirror beside the front door and laughs at himself. It’s all kinds of horribly messed up, long and curly and sticking up at odd ends from Rhett running his hands through it over and over. He ties it up behind his head in a knot and deems himself presentable enough.

He pauses with his hand on the door knob, takes a deep breath, and swings it open.

And nearly walks into Link, standing way too close to his front door with his fist raised, eyes wide and surprised and a wide grin on his face.

Rhett freezes, still holding the doorknob.

“You psychic or somethin?” Link says, dropping his hand and rubbing it over the back of his neck. “Didn’t even get a chance to knock.”

All at once Rhett feels like he’s been smacked over the head and he has to grip the doorknob tighter as he smiles, leaning against it to cover up the fact that he’s lightheaded as all hell. “Yer ears been ringing?How did you even find me?”

This gets a shy giggle out of Link, a pretty flush creeping up his ears. He looks better now, not pale and shaky like the last time Rhett saw him. His hair is combed back and the flannel he’s wearing hugs his shoulders perfectly. Rhett traces the curve of his arms with his eyes as the muscles flex when he drops his hand to shove it into the pocket of his jeans.

“Asked around, not creepy at all. I’m not interruptin’ anythin’ am I?” Link asks, swaying closer to him. 

“Nope.” Rhett lets the ‘p’ pop nervously as he draws himself up to his full height, trying to fake some of the confidence he’s very much not feeling. 

Invite him in, dumbass.

“Wanna come in fer a bit?” This is the right thing to say, Link looks elated. “Got a six pack that needs finishin.’”

“Well I mean,” Link furrows his eyebrows, raising a hand to press his fingers to his mouth like he was really thinking it over. “I guess I can pencil you in for an appointment.” 

Rhett laughs, backing up and opening the door wider. “Well come on in, I’ll make it quick since yer clearly a very busy man.”

Link squeezes past him, way too close to be called necessary and gives Rhett’s shoulder a firm squeeze on the way.

* * *

“Wait wait,” Link gasps, face bright pink and grin stretched wide as he catches his breath, his glass of wine tipping precariously in his hand. “You are lying! There is no way that story's true!”

“Hand to gawd it is,” Rhett chokes out around his own chuckles, completely enamored by how gorgeous Link looks, half tipsy in the dim light of Rhett’s tiny living room. “Totally had to watch and help-“ he holds up a finger as Link stifles his question behind his hand “-get a very large dildo out of two people at once.”

“No!” Link shrieks before dissolving into high pitched giggles, leaning forward to grasp Rhett’s thigh. They were seated far too close, curled up on Rhett’s old leather couch. Link is leaning into his space, kneeling with his feet tucked under him and leaning onto Rhett’s shoulder. “That is insane!” He catches his breath and slouches back against the couch. “Your job sounds like a circus.”

“I mean it’s fun, just sometimes you see a lot more a’ people than ya want,” Rhett says, placing his hand over Link’s on his thigh, stroking the back of his hand and meeting Link’s shy gaze. “What do you do?”

Link takes a sip of his wine, licking his lips when he’s done, Rhett’s eyes caught on the motion. “Freelance blogging. It’s just as interesting as it sounds.” He leans closer, shuffling on his knees until they’re pressed against Rhett’s thigh and Rhett’s body goes up in flames from the contact. “I mean, I don’t pull anything out of anyone on the daily.”

“That was one time!” Rhett laughs out as Link loses his shit all over again. “Don’t be jealous!” He scoots closer, heart thudding as Link settles on his ass and stretches his legs out, one of them languidly draping over Rhett’s thighs. 

Rhett freezes, feeling himself stir in his pants and he shifts slightly. The last thing he wants is to freak Link out by getting an erection.

“Hmmmm.” Link raises his elbow to rest on the back of the couch and leans into his hand, eyes traveling over Rhett as his leg hitches higher in Rhett’s lap, either unaware of the problem in Rhett’s pants or ignoring it altogether. “It’s hard not to be.” He raises his eyebrows and downs his glass, ending the motion with a cheeky grin.

_ He likes you. Ask him out. Please, for the love of god, ask him out, he’s gonna say yes, he’s all over you he’s not gonna say no just grow a goddamn pair and ask him the fuck out- _

“Wanna grab dinner some time?” Rhett hears himself ask the question before he’s even aware that he was ready to say it out loud. He shakily reaches to place his hand over Link’s, and Link’s leg is still ostentatiously thrown over his lap. “Maybe, like tomorrow?”

Whatever apocalyptic response Rhett’s anxiety was expecting, he got none of it. Instead he got the flush on Link’s neck to spread all the way up his face, and he got the sweetest smile he’s ever seen grace Link’s face as he huffed out a breath, leaning over to place his empty glass on Rhett’s coffee table. 

Link pulls his leg off Rhett’s lap, straightening up and leaning forward, closer and closer, causing Rhett’s breath to catch in his throat as Link smiles, shy again with his head bowed forward. “I honestly thought you’d never ask.” 

Rhett leans in as well, Link’s hair tickling Rhett’s forehead and Rhett’s overwhelmed by the soft, masculine scent of Link. “Been workin up the courage.” Rhett wants to kiss him, and he thinks they’re going to, wants to lean in and claim his mouth and tug him into his lap grind up into him-

“Tomorrow at like seven?” Link asks, leaning back slightly and breaking the spell over them.

“I’d love that,” Rhett acquiesces shakily, still chasing Link’s face.

Link stands then, abrupt and sudden and Rhett falls forward as he involuntarily vacates the couch. Link looks over at him and smiles, leaning back on his hip and running a hand through his hair. “Pick me up at my place,” Link breathes, eyes heated but playful. “Don’t be late.”

Rhett watches Link sway out of his apartment, completely stuck on the sway of his hips as he left, a quick smile tossed over his shoulder as the door shut behind him. 

Rhett will feel dirty when he’s done. He really will. But not until he’s done.

He’s out of his jeans the second the door clicks shut, shoving his boxers down with them and taking his throbbing erection in hand. He exhales shakily at the contact, stroking his dick languidly to the memory of Link, his bright eyes and glittering smile. His wide shoulders and tiny waist and his soft hands and his lilting voice and the way he looked at Rhett like he wanted to devour him-

It’s quick, it’s fast, and hits Rhett hard when he comes, getting it all up his chest and fist and he hears his own shaky groan echo through his apartment. 

He sits and breathes afterwards, catching his breath and grinning. He has a date tomorrow.

* * *

He’s not late.

He’s early if anything, Ten minutes to be exact. 

He paces up and down the hallway in front of Link’s door, twisting his hands in the sleeves of his jacket and running his hand through his hair. He’s left it down for today, curling around his shoulders and now he’s slightly panicking about whether or not he should have tied it up, or if he was over or underdressed, or if Link was still as excited for this as he was.

He ends up getting annoyed with himself and knocking at exactly 6:53. He’s never been this nervous for a date, everyone he’s ever gone after took one look at his 6 foot 7 inch frame and curly hair and had instantly been putty in his hands, so he has no idea why the ridiculously good looking man downstairs turned him back into an anxious teenager all over again.

Link takes an additional 45 seconds to answer the door. It feels like a year has passed and Rhett is damn near close to panicking when he finally does. 

He looks radiant, his silver streaked offsetting a pair of clear glasses and a purple cardigan defining every curve of his arms. 

Rhett’s mouth goes dry. He wants to touch, badly. What does he even do here? A handshake seems silly, and a hug seems too friendly. He’s still frantically scrambling over it when Link steps out and locks his door and leans against it, eyes traveling over Rhett. 

“You look great," he says, biting his lip. “I really like your hair like that.” 

Rhett could just die here and be happy, honestly. 

“You look beautiful,” Rhett whispers before he gave himself permission to do so. And he means it. Link is breathtaking, even more so when he blushes up to his ears at the compliment. 

Link comes up to him and takes his hand gently, almost shyly as he clasps his hand in Rhett’s and he swings his arm between them. “Shall we?”

* * *

It’s by far the best date Rhett’s ever been on.

They end up a cute little restaurant, seated nice and secluded in a tucked away corner in the back. The candles on the table play off the contours of Link’s pretty face and Rhett spends most of the date sitting there completely unable to believe his own luck. 

The conversation flowed easily, although Rhett already knew they got along beautifully. Link was hilarious, and their poor waiter already hated them because it took them forever to order through their giggles. 

Link was smart, interesting, and seemed just as enthusiastically thrilled to be on the date as Rhett was. Rhett keeps trying to play it cool, trying to not look like he’s already fallen on his ass for this man. 

They’re finished eating when the conversation turns to their first meeting.

“I’m real happy you asked me out, Rhett,” Link says quietly, cheeks still flushed with the wine from dinner and the laughing fit he’s coming down from. “Not so thrilled with how we met,” his shoulders tense slightly, and Rhett leans closer, leaning on his hand. “But I'm so happy we did.”

“Does that happen a lot?” Rhett asks, remembering the surge of fear and adrenaline when he found Link trembling on the floor.

Link’s face darkens for a beat, a blush coloring across his nose and cheekbones as he stabs moodily at the remainder of his dinner. “I’ve always gotten them, so embarassin. It’s hard enough going through school as the nerdy gay kid, and then on top of that the seizures?” He pushes up his glasses with his knuckle and looks back up at Rhett. 

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed over.” Rhett reaches over the table and places a hand over Link’s, not even daring to stop and panic over the fact that he had enough guts to do that.

Link smiles softly, his fingers twitching to intertwine with Rhett’s and giving them a quick squeeze. “I’m already clumsy enough.” He laughs self deprecatingly. “My friends don’t even like me using scissors. The shakes just make me look like an even bigger klutz.”

“Klutzes are cute!” Rhett cuts him off, making Link laugh loudly, the people seated around them looking around to find the source of the noise. “If anything it’s made you even more adorable.”

Link looks up at him through his eyelashes, leaning on his hand as his thumb runs over Rhett’s knuckles. “You’re too nice to me.”

Rhett rolls his eyes theatrically. “I’m really not. I mean it. You shouldn’t hate herself cause yer brain does somethin‘ off here and there.” He places his other band over their clasped ones, holding Link’s hand captive in both of his. “I like you. Seizures don’t really make a difference.”

Link stares at him for a beat, mouth open and eyebrows climbing into his hairline. Rhett worries that he stepped over a line on accident. Sure they were on a date, and sure they flirted constantly when they were around each other, but neither of them had come out and said it, had admitted to the other that there was a genuine attraction there.

Maybe he’s moving too fast.

Or maybe he’s not. Link looks awestruck, and he reaches across to clasp his hand over Rhett’s, all four of their hands tangled up together. “I like you too," Link breathes out. His gaze drops shyly for a beat. “Wanna get outta here?”

_ Yes yes yes yes yes _

“Yes,” Rhett says, butterflies and an entire goddamn tornado exploding in his stomach as nerves and elation settle into his system. “Your place or mine?”

* * *

They end up at Link's.

“Welcome,” Link says, dropping Rhett’s hand and raising his arms as Rhett closes the door behind him. Link’s apartment looks nearly identical to Rhett’s, except for the myriad of half opened boxes and misplaced furniture in strange places around the living room. 

“I thought you were kiddin’ but you really haven’t unpacked.” Rhett laughs, nudging a box near the door with the toe of his boot. 

“I’ll get around to it,” Link says, waving a hand dismissively at the mess in the living room. He looks half self conscious as he turns back to Rhett, nudging up his glasses with his knuckle in what Rhett’s learning to recognize as an endearing nervous tick. “We could just go upstairs, if ya want.”

Rhett doesn’t want. He’s been dying to do this since he first laid eyes on this man, so he leans back against the door and holds a hand out, palm up. 

Link smiles, reaching out to lay his hand in Rhett’s and letting Rhett tug him closer. He pulls Link against him, feeling his solid little body press along the length of him and he settles his hands on the dip of Link’s hips. He lets his fingers dance along the waistband as Link runs his hands up Rhett’s chest in a burning trail, his hands leaving a heated trail that brings goosebumps up Rhett’s arms. 

Rhett brings a hand up to cup the side of Link’s face, reveling in the demure way Link nuzzles into his palm. He lets his thumb stroke along Link’s sharp jawline and stares deep into his blue blue eyes.

“You are beautiful," Rhett whispers. Link huffs a quiet laugh, pressing himself closer to Rhett and Rhett feels the thrum of arousal burning in the pit of his stomach. 

Link bites his lip, eyes flicking from Rhett’s eyes and back down to his mouth. “Look who’s talkin.”

Rhett leans down, tugging Link up by the hold on his jaw and stops a breath away from Link’s mouth, feeling the stuttered exhale Link sends over his mouth. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

Link nods frantically, pushing up on his toes as Rhett closes the gap between them and captures Link’s mouth in a soft kiss. 

Link groans softly at the contact, hands running back up Rhett’s chest to curl around his neck as he grinds his front against Rhett’s hip. Rhett can feel Link’s dick through both layers of denim, and it makes the answering need throbbing in his own pants ache with want, but he doesn’t push. He keeps his firm grasp on Link’s face, keeping the kiss soft and slow despite the needy whines coming from Link’s throat.

He pulls off Link’s mouth with a wet sound, exhaling heavily as Link gasps softly. He gives Link a beat before running his tongue along Link’s plush lower lip. Link tries to press closer, mouth dropping open and tongue darting out to try and catch Rhett’s. Rhett doesn’t let him, pulling back and dipping back in with the same gentle movements, feeling Link grow more and more desperate as he shoves his face against the hold Rhett still has on his jaw.

“You’re freaking killing me," Link whispers, grinding up into Rhett’s body and Rhett snaps, hands releasing Link’s face and grasping his hips, spinning them both around to slam Link against the door and attacking his mouth with all the vigor he could manage.

The sound torn from Link’s throat just throws a gallon of gasoline on the fire raging inside Rhett. Link’s mouth drops open obediently and takes Rhett’s tongue down his throat like a pro, kissing back roughly and his hands fisting into Rhett’s hair, twining the curls around his fingers and using them to anchor Rhett in place as one of his slim thighs comes up to hook around Rhett’s hip.

Rhett feels the growl he lets out more than he hears it, and he shoves a thigh between Link’s legs dry humping him into the door as he continues to kiss Link like a drowning man. He certainly felt like he was drowning. Link makes him feel wild, unhinged and deranged and Rhett has never wanted anything so badly in his life. He presses closer, covering Link with his entire body to the symphony of gasps and curses from the other man.

Rhett wants more. Link’s mouth tastes like heaven but he suddenly decides that he needs to taste more, needs to know what every inch of Link tastes like and he pulls off Link’s mouth, grasping Link’s hands to unwind his hands from his mane of hair. 

Link gasps at him, eyes wild and glasses askew, hair missed and collarbones flushed red. Rhett keeps his eyes locked into Link’s as he kneels in front of him slowly, still clutching Link’s wrists in his hands 

“Rhett-“ Link gasps, licking his mouth and breathing heavily. Rhett ignores him, releasing his hands slowly and reaching to tug up Link’s button up, revealing a toned stomach littered with dark hair and Rhett keeps the eye contact up until he presses a wet kiss to the ridge of a raised hipbone.

Rhett hears Link’s head hit the door as he decorated the strip of skin with open mouth kisses and nibbles. Link smells like clean skin and soap and Rhett drowns in the wail that sounds like It comes from behind a hand clasped over his mouth as he drags the zipper of Link’s jeans down.

“Can I?” Rhett whispers, running a hand up Link’s clothed dick. 

“Yes, yes please,” Link whimpers, and Rhett takes the permission and runs with it, tugging both Link’s jeans and underwear down in one smooth motion.

His mouth instantly waters. Link’s dick is gorgeous, thick and long and jutting up proudly from a thatch of nearly trimmed pubic hair. Rhett needs to taste it, and he does, leaning forward and licking a long, wet stripe up the underside of it to suckle on the head.

The sound Link makes is criminal, low and throaty as one of his hands shoots down to grasp Rhett’s hair. Rhett lets him, kitten licking up and down the length of Link’s cock.

“Can I do somethin?” Rhett mutters around his mouthful, suddenly struck with an idea that he absolutely needs to do, right now or he’ll die.

“Yes, yes whatever you want, please-“

Rhett doesn’t let him finish, grasping his hips and spinning Link around to press his front against the door and coming face to face with Link’s glorious ass. He runs his hands over the smooth skin, tugging Link’s hips closer to bend him over slightly.

“Ya sure?” He murmurs, leaning in to press his mouth against one of his ass cheeks, letting his teeth catch on the skin. 

Link doesn’t answer, just widens his stance and bends forward more, resting his hands in his forearms.

Emboldened by the permission, Rhett takes a smooth globe in each hand, spreading Link open. His hole is fluttering beneath Rhett’s baby exhales, looking tasty and inviting and Rhett leans in to press a kiss directly to Link’s entrance.

Link groans, deep and low and shoves his ass back against Rhett’s face. Rhett listens, curling his fingers into the plush meat of Link’s ass and diving in.

He takes Link apart carefully, laving his tongue over his hole to the tune of Link sobbing. He tastes even better down here, sweet skin and musk and Rhett can’t get enough, slobber running down his beard as he buries his face deeper. He presses wet, open mouth kisses over Link’s hole until he can press his tongue into Link’s body and reach around to grasp Link’s cock. 

Link is making the most beautiful muffled sounds into his arms, his hips shaking as he tries to fuck into the grasp of Rhett’s fist and Rhett’s face destroying his ass. Rhett can’t make out any words clearly, all he can hear is muffled cries and aborted words that sound like Rhett’s name and curses. Rhett keeps going, his own need going ignored as he hears the octave of Link’s voice grows higher and higher. 

His jaw aches and he’s drooling when he hears Link shout, his hips hips stuttering in Rhett’s hands as his knees give way and he comes, hot and heavy into Rhett’s palm. He feels him throb rhythmically as come drips down Rhett’s palm and it feels so amazing Rhett’s orgasm surprises him and knocks the air out of him. He leans his forehead against the small of Link’s back and groans, feeling his come soak through his underwear as he rides the wave of ecstasy that ripples down to his toes.

Rhett cradles Link on the way down as he collapses against the door, guiding his shaking limbs down until he has Link’s back tugged against his front. His jeans are still around his knees and his chest is heaving, hands clutching Rhett’s arms where they curl around his shoulders.

Rhett kisses Link’s sweaty temple softly, holding tightly onto Link until the other man’s breathing returns to normal. They sit for a beat longer, Rhett feeling his dick wet and sticky in his jeans, but he makes no move to get up.

Link leans back into Rhett’s left arm, tilting his head to meet Rhett’s eyes. He looks completely blissed out, eyes hazy and mouth wet. 

“Want your turn, baby?” Link slurs, rubbing a hand along Rhett’s forearm. 

“Oh, I’m already done,” Rhett says, clutching Link tighter, hiding his face in Link’s throat, face heating up with a blush. “I’m good right here.”

Link giggles, high in his throat and squeezes Rhett’s thigh. “Well there’s a compliment if I’ve ever gotten one.”

“Shaddup.” Rhett says, still grinning.

An angelic smile spreads over Link’s face, slow and syrupy. “I can’t believe im sayin this,” Link whispers as he reaches up to tug Rhett closer, pressing the softest kiss to Rhett’s bottom lip. “But I am so dang happy I had that seizure.”

Rhett pulls him up for another kiss, deep and heavy as he licks into his mouth. “I’ll be there to help if ya have another one.”

Link grins around the slick slide of their mouths. “Good.”

  
  



End file.
